Problemas en la okiya
by Izumi.Maiko
Summary: Extraños eventos están ocurriendo en Konoha. Ninjas que visitan la Casa de Té regresan bajo un poderoso genjutsu que nadie puede descifrar. Es hora de que el héroe del la Guerra, Uzumaki Naruto se encargue de dar con el culpable ¿Qué encontrará dentro de la Okiya?
1. Problemas en la okiya

**Notas:** Hola chicas y chicos, vengo con un pequeño fic que constará de dos capítulos. Mi naturaleza angustiosa a la hora de escribir me estaba consumiendo y me propuse crear algo con cierto tinte cómico, advierto que el humor no se me da muy bien porque lo mío es lo **_sad_** pero espero que les agrade este pequeño relato. Como siempre de la pareja más linda del mundo del manga/anime.

* * *

 **Problemas en la okiya**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Si alguna alma caritativa le hubiese advertido años atrás lo que significaba ser Hokage un joven e ingenuo Naruto de doce años probablemente le hubiera gritado a la cara que de llegar a gobernar Konoha él sería el tipo de Hokage que en lugar de estar con el trasero pegado a la silla gubernamental y la nariz enterrada entre libros saldría a aventurarse al mundo ninja, a luchar por su apreciada aldea, día tras día aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y perfeccionando otras y derrotando a los villanos mientras a su regreso su adorada Sakura-chan le esperaría con una gran sonrisa y los verdes ojos resplandecientes mientras que él, el gran Naruto Uzumaki le restregaba sus grandes triunfos a un envidioso y frustrado Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero la poética esperanza del chico se vino abajo cuando supo que para ser Hokage debía saber aritmética, política, negocios, literatura e inclusive algo de caligrafía. Pero el actual Naruto con dieciocho años de edad y mucho más maduro que hacía seis, había aprendido de mala manera que el camino para lograr los sueños no siempre estaba tapizado de rosas, así que resignado siguió su camino hasta que los pies lo llevaron a su destino, la casa de Iruka sensei. Como era costumbre dentro de la pequeña vivienda le estarían esperando Iruka, su ex profesor de la academia, y Shikamaru, compañero de generación, ambos ninjas tenían como misión intentar que su atolondrado cerebro aprendiera cuestiones básicas de "administración de aldeas", o fueran lo que fueran esa multitud de cuentas, leyes más antiguas que la propia aldea y una innumerable lista de palabras que le insistían en aprender para ampliar su vocabulario a la hora de presentar sus futuros e hipotéticos discursos. El aspirante a Hokage nunca imaginó que la vida post guerra fuera tan terriblemente aburrida y que su sueño lo haría pasar horas entre lo que más odiaba: estudiar.

Cuando Naruto gritó un inminente ¡No! ante la propuesta de "estudiar para Hokage" la justificación inmediata que le dieron los adultos es que no contaba con los conocimientos suficientes para tener el puesto, pero para Naruto todos estaban equivocados, no sabía qué diablos le pasaba a la gente, para ser Hokage se necesitaba valor, fuerza y él como el gran héroe de la guerra ninja reunía todos los atributos.

El joven llamó a la puerta y tras recibir una respuesta permisiva sobrepasó el umbral para ingresar a la casa donde su tortura se llevaría a cabo tal y como venía sucediendo todos los días desde que se había recuperado de las heridas físicas de la guerra. Se encontró a Iruka y a Hatake Kakashi - el actual Hokage - sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té.

\- ¿Kakashi sensei? – inquirió con extrañeza el recién llegado hasta que llamó la atención de los dos ninjas mayores - ¿No debería estar en la Torre Hokage? –

El aludido respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando hizo amago de empezar a explicar la razón de su ausencia en la oficina Iruka, visiblemente nervioso, se puso de pie y arrastró por la capa al Hokage hacia la puerta.

\- Kakashi-sama ya se iba, solo vino a preguntar sobre tus avances Naruto –

El gesto de afirmación que Kakashi le dirigió a Naruto le confirmó a este último que Iruka decía la verdad, y aunque con reticencias Kakashi terminó por dirigir un par de frases motivacionales al más joven de los tres, salió de la casa del ex profesor de academia. Por su parte Naruto se sintió alagado por la preocupación que mostraba su Hokage y ex sensei hacia su persona, y en un santiamén, mucho más motivado, se encontró solo con Iruka dentro de la pequeña estancia dispuesto a estudiar sin emitir negativas. Advirtió la ausencia de Shikamaru pero no era de extrañar, el chico era un irremediable perezoso y probablemente llegaría con una hora de retraso.

Iruka tendió unos libros al joven ninja, pergamino, tinta y pincel.

\- Hoy Naruto, practicaremos un poco tu caligrafía –

Naruto tomó asiento y dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez sobre la mesa donde estaban previamente Iruka y Kakashi, la caligrafía significaba un dolor de brazo que le duraría los próximos dos días, pero dentro de lo malo reconocía que algo bueno habría ese día, al menos no le tocaba estudiar finanzas.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo esto dattebayo? –

\- Porque cuando debiste haberlo aprendido perdiste el tiempo comportándote como vándalo por toda la aldea y después te fuiste años tras Sasuke, así que deja de quejarte. –

Naruto sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el techo de la casa.

 _Sasuke ¿Dónde estarás ahora? Hace tiempo que no te comunicas._

Naruto concluyó que seguramente Sasuke estaría en su retiro espiritual para expiar sus culpas, por eso comprendía los largos períodos de ausencia de su mejor amigo, porque las culpas eran muchas.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el primer ejercicio caligráfico de la mañana un grupo de ninjas conformado por chūnin y jōnin, irrumpió en la casa sin llamar. Todos al unísono pronunciaron el nombre de Naruto y el aludido giró para verlos. Le parecía muy extraño, deseaba saber cuál era la urgencia pero todos en el grupo de cinco ninjas hablaban al mismo tiempo y al joven le era imposible entender una frase clara.

Poco a poco los ninjas se calmaron y le explicaron la situación.

\- Uzumaki-san – el rubio se sonrojó al escuchar el honorífico innecesario después de su apellido y prosiguió a escuchar el relato de los ninjas.

\- Hay problemas en la Okiya y la Casa de Té –

El rubio entornó los ojos, sabía lo que era una casa de té pero en cambio la palabra okiya, a pesar de que le resultaba familiar, no recordaba de donde la había escuchado. Llevó la mano hacia su barbilla y dibujó una mueca en sus labios. Rememoró un poco entre sus recueros y por fin dio con el que buscaba, uno que se relacionaba con la afición de su antiguo maestro Jiraya a las jovencitas hermosas.

\- ¡Ah sí! La casa de geishas, no sabía que hubiera una en Konoha dattebayo ¿Qué sucede? – Si mal no recordaba cuando viajaba con Jiraya éste visitaba una casa de té cada vez que juntaba el dinero suficiente, aunque después al volver se quejaba de que sus bolsillos habían quedado vacíos, y Naruto se llevaba la peor parte, pues posterior a esas diversiones de su antiguo maestro la dieta con la que sobrevivían al menos por dos semanas consistía en arroz y té.

Los miembros del grupo de ninjas se miraron unos a otros, después vieron a Iruka que estaba recargado en una de las esquinas de la cocina, tenía los brazos cruzados y en su rostro se leía la impaciencia por conocer la situación. Finalmente el jōnin mas joven habló.

\- Ha habido casos de ataques a ninjas – el relator hizo una pausa no quería evidenciar el comportamiento vergonzoso y deshonorable de los ninjas de la aldea pero era necesario alertar a Naruto Uzumaki – algunos de los ninjas que han ido a la Casa de Té vuelven bajo efectos de un poderosísimo genjutsu que los hace comportarse como – el jōnin tragó duro, no sabía cómo explicar más de la situación sin sonar muy ofensivo pero prosiguió con la explicación – los hace actuar como retrasados, además creemos que suprime su sentido común –

Naruto enarcó una ceja, no estaba comprendiendo muy bien a qué se referían con suprimir el sentido común. Como si le hubiesen leído la mente otro de los chūnin interrumpió el relato.

\- Hiroshi-san volvió hace días bajo el genjutsu – el hombre hizo una pausa y todos giraron a verlo, pero parecía que el chūnin no tenía el valor para proseguir. El jōnin que estaba a su lado le colocó una mano en el hombro para animarlo y el silencio se rompió de nuevo – cuando Hiroshi-san regresó fue atendido en el hospital, se comportaba como un idiota y después intentó… -

Cuando el chūnin dejó caer las lágrimas a raudales y lució meramente afectado Naruto e Iruka se alarmaron, algo muy malo estaba pasando para que los ninjas reaccionaran de esa manera. Finalmente otro de los miembros del grupo terminó por dar el desenlace de la historia.

\- Hiroshi intentó tocarle los pechos a Tsunade-sama y se encuentra hospitalizado con varias costillas rotas, fractura de tibia y traumatismos por todo el cuerpo –

Iruka pensó que después de todo el genjutsu debía ser muy poderoso para llevar a los ninjas a que actuaran así. Naruto por su parte sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, no quería imaginar qué se sentiría estar en los zapatos del desdichado Hiroshi.

\- ¿Todos los ninjas que han visitado la Casa de Té regresan bajo el genjutsu? – inquirió Iruka.

\- No, solo unos cuantos, los que no vuelven con el genjutsu aparecen en el bosque de Konoha sin recordar nada, solo recuerdan que se estaban divirtiendo en la Casa de Té y que los más afectados habían estado coqueteando insistentemente con una de las geishas –

Naruto pensó que definitivamente eso sonaba raro, debía ser producto de una mente muy retorcida, pero no tenía idea de cuál, ya que él se había encargado de redimir esas mentes o en el peor de los casos darles un empujoncito al otro mundo.

\- Nadie ha podido descifrar el genjutsu – dijo otro de los ninjas del grupo - Ni siquiera Kakashi-sama o Kurenai-san que son expertos, todos los ninjas que hemos mandado a investigar vuelven en trance, delirando, muy afectados al borde de la locura, Kakashi-sama es el Hokage y se niega a ir en persona.

Textualmente Kakashi había dicho _"Si Iruka se entera de que he visitado una casa de geishas me cortará las pelotas, y créanme valoro mucho esa parte de mi cuerpo, así que busquen a alguien que no corra ese riesgo"_ pero obviamente los ninjas sonrojados hasta la orejas de recordar las palabras de su Hokage omitieron esa información.

Iruka emitió un suspiro de alivio y un Naruto expectante miraba hacia la ventana que daba a una arboleda, debía reconocer que el genjutsu no era su fuerte, él no era muy bueno en eso, si al menos Sasuke estuviera en la aldea podría patearles el trasero en un segundo, pero la aldea tendría que prescindir de armaduras esqueleto, ojos multicolor y pupilas giratorias por un buen tiempo, a su querido amigo no se le veían ganas de regresar.

\- Entonces ¿Quieren que yo vaya a investigar? –

El grupo de ninjas asintió pero Iruka se rehusó rotundamente.

\- ¡Naruto no puede ir! Aún es menor de edad, no puede andar en esos lugares –

El chico dibujó una enorme sonrisa y se golpeó el pecho con un puño.

\- Iruka sensei, soy un ninja profesional y haré todo por proteger a la aldea dattebayo – acto seguido arrojó los materiales con los que estaba practicando caligrafía a volar por los aires, al fin se le presentaba la oportunidad de tener una misión real.

Todo estaba preparado, él como el mejor ninja de la aldea y héroe del mundo ninja no sería afectado por el genjutsu de un fanático, las pocas veces que coincidió con Itachi le habían entrenado bien, Naruto se juró que no permitiría que nadie le volviera a meter cosas de dimensiones anormales por la boca, aunque fueran una ilusión.

Tenía todo planeado, llegaría transformado en un ninja castaño de unos veintitantos años y se adentraría cautelosamente en los inexplorados y peligrosos terrenos de la diversión mundana. La dinámica era clara, habían logrado conocerla gracias a uno de los ninjas afectados que había tenido un momento de lucidez, tenía que llegar a la puerta de la Casa de Té y decir una palabra secreta, posteriormente depositaría una cantidad específica de dinero en monedas de la más baja denominación dentro de una canasta al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Tal y como le habían indicado Naruto logró que las puertas de la Casa de Té se abrieran para él. El interior olía a incienso y estaba repleto de adinerados hombres maduros, las hermosas mujeres enfundadas en kimonos de ensueño bailaban, reían, servían sake y fumaban con los hombres, el chico no tenía idea de que en Konoha existiera esa dinámica, era un mundo totalmente desconocido para él.

Intentó reconocer a alguien dentro del tugurio pero ningún rostro le resultó familiar. Cuidando mantener un perfil bajo tomó asiento hasta el fondo de una de las mesitas de la casa, estaba completamente solo a diferencia del resto de los hombres, pensó que quizás, con su uniforme de chūnin las hermosas geishas lo consideraban muy poca cosa para prestarle atención.

Dispuesto a explorar más del lugar y dar con el origen de los problemas se puso de pie para en el momento preciso, recorrer las instalaciones, pero un grito de terror proveniente del fondo de la casa le alertó.

El grito era de un hombre, sonaba agónico como si lo hubieran torturado, al horrible sonido se le sumaron los gritos agudos de las mujeres y el de los muebles chocando, los hombres salieron despavoridos mientras que las geishas se apretujaban en una de las esquinas de la casa.

\- No puede ser, otra vez, de seguir así quedaremos en la ruina – exclamó una de las mujeres.

Naruto aprovechó el escándalo para ir corriendo hacia donde su sentido de la audición le indicó que se había originado el grito.

Pasó un hermoso jardín, cruzó el puente de un estanque y llegó a un compendio de habitaciones tradicionales japonesas, solo dos de ellas tenían luz en su interior, sin duda alguna de ahí debía haber provenido el grito del hombre, era cuestión de segundos para que el malvado villano que estaba idiotizando ninjas mostrara su verdadera forma.

Se quedó tras los arbustos mirando hacia las habitaciones y finalmente una silueta emergió. Las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por velas y las puertas eran de papel de arroz por lo cual las sombras que se proyectaban podían identificarse de manera clara, la silueta que estaba viendo pertenecía a la de una mujer, o al menos eso parecía por el peinado y la vestimenta, era una geisha espigada de movimientos gráciles.

\- No puede ser que sea solo ella, debe tener un cómplice – murmuró el Uzumaki para sí, mientras se acercaba más hacia la habitación como todo buen ninja, con cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido.

Podría atacar en algún momento, no dudaba de su habilidad como ninja pero no sabía con qué clase de ser diabólico se enfrentaba, la otra opción era enviar a un clon a investigar pero todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio que la mujer dentro de la habitación se sentaba sobre un tatami y tras haberse deshecho del elaborado peinado empezaba a desvestirse lentamente.

El chico tragó duro, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, comprendía claramente por qué hasta los más adiestrados ninjas de Konoha bajaban la guardia en situaciones similares.

A través de la puerta podía adivinarse una cabellera lacia a la altura de los hombros así como un cuerpo grácil; el cuerpo de la chica era firme, debía ser muy joven y seguramente tendría una piel pálida como el mármol y un cabello oscuro como la noche, tal cual debía ser en una hermosa geisha o aprendiz de geisha. Los pechos no los identificaba muy bien pero sí que logró adivinar una cintura estrecha y un cuello esbelto. Naruto nunca había estado con una chica y se encontró imaginando cómo sería tocar a la que estaba dentro de la habitación, su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada y sus salvajes pensamientos de todo lo que le haría a la joven de tenerla entre sus brazos llegaron a avergonzarle.

Quería saber cómo se sentiría apretarla contra su cuerpo, se preguntó si sería un cuerpo cálido o si tendría una piel y cabellos suaves. La sangre se le estaba acumulando al joven ninja y la necesidad física pudo más que su mente. Cuando menos lo pensó tenía su mano derecha jugueteando dentro de sus pantalones, buscando ansioso esa parte de su cuerpo que le hacía liberarse cuando las hormonas llegaban a excitarlo a grados insospechables.

Estaba dispuesto a tocarse para darse placer escondido entre los arbustos, usando la imagen de la joven que se proyectaba a través de la puerta; pero antes de empezar con la faena una shuriken se le clavó en la mano que iba a consolarle.

La puerta se abrió y lo que vieron sus ojos hizo que el alma le amenazara con escaparle por la boca.

No era una joven y hermosa chica sino un hombre, cosa que pudo percatar gracias a que el joven llevaba el kimono desacomodado lo cual dejaba ver parte del torso desnudo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces usuratonkache?! –

Naruto aún con la shuriken clavada en su mano ensangrentada – la misma que sostenía sus pelotas – pensó que enfrentarse a un sannin, algunos mercenarios, megalómanos estigmatofílicos, zombis ninja y una diosa, no era nada en comparación con enfrentarse al cabreo de Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía los segundos contados a partir de que el chakra púrpura comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de su amigo.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y avanzó unos pasos en dirección a los arbustos dispuesto a sacar a Naruto de su tonto escondite; tomó al ninja rubio del cuello de chaleco de chūnin y lo elevó varios centímetros del piso lo que hizo que el henge no jutsu del Uzumaki se deshiciera dejando ver su verdadera forma.

\- ¿Pretendías jalártela mientras me veías pedazo de pervertido? –

Naruto deshizo el agarre y se sacó la shuriken de la mano derecha, emitió un leve chillido y después entornó su mirada directa a la de su compañero, la pupila escarlata característica del sharingan relucía en medio de la oscuridad.

\- No tenías que ser tan brusco teme, además ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? - reclamó el rubio envolviéndose la mano con una de las vendas que sacó del kit de primeros auxilios que los ninja solían llevar en las pequeñas bolsas que acompañaban su uniforme.

Si Sasuke sintió algún atisbo de arrepentimiento no lo demostró.

\- Porque eres el único idiota al que enviarían - El Uchiha no quiso confesar que el chakra de Naruto le resultaba inconfundible.

Sasuke dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior de la habitación, Naruto no supo si seguirle convertiría su humilde misión en una rango S casi suicida, pero tratándose de Naruto corriendo tras de Sasuke el rubio no se detuvo a pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

\- Cierra la puerta – exigió el moreno.

Naruto obedeció la orden y se quedó recargado en la pared, mostrando una mueca de evidente disgusto.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te vistes así? – exigió saber el Uzumaki señalando con un dedo al acusado.

Sasuke se frotó las sienes, su amigo no desistiría hasta tener una completa explicación de todo.

\- Te lo explicaré, pero ayúdame a desatarme el obi* -

Un arranque de timidez sorprendió al rubio. Había visto el cuerpo de Sasuke muchas veces, sobre todo cuando eran pre adolescentes, pero ahora el cuerpo de Sasuke adulto le era un cuerpo totalmente desconocido; también sus cuerpos solían estar muy cerca, se habían tocado en incontables ocasiones pero solo cuando peleaban o terminaban agotados de algún entrenamiento, casi siempre era Naruto el que propiciaba el acercamiento físico. Pero en esa ocasión era distinto, Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que lo desvistiera.

Cuando el moreno se percató del mutismo y la poca acción de su compañero decidió comenzar a desvestirse solo, no sin cierta dificultad.

\- ¿Qué pasa dobe? ¿Te empalmaste otra vez? Créeme que no te pediría el favor si no lo necesitara –

Sasuke se colocó frente a él ofreciendo la imagen de su cuello y omóplatos pálidos y esbeltos. Naruto ofendido en su orgullo gritó que él nunca se podría empalmar viendo a un hombre, el era completamente heterosexual, le encantaban las mujeres y para demostrarle a Sasuke que su bien trabajado cuerpo no le inmutaba en absoluto comenzó a intentar deshacer los dobleces de las inmensas capas de tela que cubrían la cintura del Uchiha.

\- No soy marica – reafirmó Naruto más para convencerse a él mismo mientras perdía la batalla contra el complicado obi de Sasuke.

\- Hace un momento no parecías muy hetero –

\- Vale, creí que eras mujer por eso me empalmé –

Naruto consideraba que Sasuke era un engreído, el hecho de estar cayéndose de bueno no le daba el derecho de asumir que todos se iban empalmando con el simple hecho de verlo. El rubio estaba tan molesto por los acontecimientos recientes y las acusaciones de Sasuke contra su orientación sexual que no cayó en cuenta que no había obtenido la explicación que le había demandado a su amigo.

\- Me vas a decir de una maldita vez qué haces aquí? – insistió el rubio.

\- No tengo dinero –

La respuesta simple de Sasuke le dejó atónito, nunca se habría esperado una explicación similar. Naruto simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- No te lo creo, debes tener una buena herencia –

\- Idiota, la herencia de los Uchiha la confiscó el gobierno de tu querida aldea cuando escribieron mi nombre en el libro Bingo, me dejaron sin un peso como a todo buen criminal. -

Un sentimiento de decepción se instaló en el pecho del rubio, de pronto estaba furioso con todos, Sasuke había sido juzgado y había pagado sus crímenes con creces, Naruto sabía que su amigo estaba arrepentido y pensaba remediar todo el mal que había hecho. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Tsunade y con Kakashi, no podían hacerle eso a Sasuke. Y la peor sensación llegó cuando Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que él ni enterado estaba, le habían ocultado todo pero él tampoco se había preocupado por investigar algo tan obvio. Se proclamaba a los cuatro vientos el mejor amigo de Sasuke y ni siquiera sabía que el chico no tenía un centavo y probablemente pasaba días enteros sin comer, el rubio concluyó que después de todo solo era un mal amigo.

Quiso disculparse pero la molestia de ver a Sasuke trabajando como entretenimiento para hombres pervertidos salió a relucir.

\- Pero podrías hacer otra cosa dattebayo –

\- ¿Qué opciones tengo? – respondió el Uchiha mientras se aflojaba parte del obi - ¿Emprender mi propio negocio? ¿Entrar a la compra y venta de divisas? – dijo con sarcasmo – Aquí gano lo equivalente a lo que ganaría en dos semanas en un trabajo normal, además solo pienso estar unas cuantas semanas más mientras consigo lo suficiente para sobrevivir, llevo una vida modesta.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Naruto hizo "click". Si Sasuke ganaba tanto ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Acaso se vendía? El rubio se había quedado paralizado al imaginar a Sasuke siendo tocado por algún hombre, la imagen le resultó repulsiva y una rabia inminente le subió desde el estómago hasta el pecho. Iba a replicar pero un sonido seseante irrumpió en la habitación.

\- ¡Oh! Naruto-kun qué sorpresa –

El aludido creyó que estaba en un sueño muy surrealista, en el umbral se encontraba Orochimarru vestido con una yukata, el largo cabello recogido en una coleta y unos pendientes largos en sus orejas, a su lado una serpiente bastante grande de color púrpura se posaba como si fuese un perro fiel.

\- ¿Qué demonios dattebayo? –

Sasuke finalmente con el obi desatado prosiguió a quitarse las capas de tela del kimono.

\- Sasuke-kun, la pequeña Lilith ya ha dejado al molesto chico en el bosque, quería comérselo pero le advertí que no, me hizo caso, es una buena chica – Decía el sannin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la serpiente quien le respondió con un restregón a sus piernas.

Sasuke se giró para encarar al sannin y Naruto dirigió su mirada de Orochmaru a su amigo, después a la serpiente y finalmente posó sus ojos nuevamente en Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Sasuke? Explícame ¿Tu eres el culpable? -

Orochimaru emitió una risa inquietante, tener al jinchūriki y a Uchiha Sasuke en esa situación era algo bastante entretenido.

\- Sasuke-kun no tendría que actuar así si sus clientes no insistieran tanto. Pero no los culpo, Sasuke-kun sabe sacar provecho a sus…tesoros –

El sannin se relamió los labios y se detuvo a contemplar la expresión de incredulidad de Naruto.

\- Orochimaru – advirtió el Uchiha con el sharingan activado y el aludido supo que era hora de dejarlos solos, no deseaba volver a morir a manos del joven vengador.

\- Bien, me voy para dejarlos conversar, supongo que tienen mucho de que platicar; además las chicas esperan a su okasan –

El sonido seseante de la serpiente y los pasos de Orochimaru fueron disminuyendo poco a poco; cuando se encontraron en completo silencio Sasuke advirtió en Naruto una expresión de cabreo total, incredulidad y sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí dattebayo!? ¡¿Qué es eso de que vendes tus tesoros pedazo de indecente?! ¡Explícate Sasuke! - gritó el rubio al borde de la cólera.

\- Idiota, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer te tiene sin cuidado, además ¿Por qué estás tan molesto dobe?

Ni siquiera Naruto conocía la respuesta a la pregunta, pero supuso que era porque Sasuke se estaba comportando nuevamente como un criminal.

\- ¡Has lastimado a ninjas de Konoha! ¿Te parece poco? –

Sasuke le dio la espalda y guardó con cuidado cada pieza del kimono que se había quitado, había quedado solo con una especie de batón blanco de tela delgada.

\- No soy una prostituta –

El rubio no supo si esa aclaración le hacía sentir más tranquilo o le molestaba aún más, si no era una prostituta ¿Por qué Orochimaru había hablado de esa manera de Sasuke? ¿Cómo es que ganaba tanto dinero?

\- Vamos por partes dattebayo –

\- Las geishas no son prostitutas, solo entretienen, en mi caso yo solo me dedico a tocar el shamisen y servir el té, son tradiciones que se han estado perdiendo y mucha gente paga muy bien por el espectáculo –

\- Y los ninjas ¿Por qué les aplicas ese genjutsu tan cruel? –

Sasuke terminó de guardar las piezas del kimono y dudó un poco entre desatarse la única pieza de tela que le cubría para ponerse la pijama o esperar a que Naruto se fuera. Finalmente se giró hacia el rubio e invitó a éste a tomar asiento sobre el tatami.

\- Esos idiotas – las mejillas del moreno adquirieron un leve color rosado que Naruto pudo notar gracias a la palidez de su piel y la cercanía con la que estaban – no entienden que nuestro trabajo no consiste en favores de otro tipo –

De ponto Naruto entendió, habían querido sobrepasarse con Sasuke, en ese caso estaba alegre de que el chico se hubiera defendido.

\- Oh, entiendo pero ¿No puedes ser menos agresivo? –

Sasuke arrugó las cejas, no podía, necesitaba donde depositar sus ansias de venganza y esos desdichados pervertidos eran una buena opción.

\- Se lo merecen, agradece que no los mato. Además no puedo usar la fuerza física con ellos –

Naruto sonrió y el enojo se disipó un poco, Sasuke agradeció que el ambiente se hubiera relajado.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Creí que estabas muy lejos de Konoha –

\- Lo estaba, pero cuando me quedé sin dinero Orochimaru me contactó y me propuso esto, él es el dueño de la okiya y de la casa de té, se ha empeñado en que las chicas le llamen okasan –

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Vives con más chicas? –

\- No, nadie me ve salvo en las noches que salgo a trabajar, pero no hay forma de que me reconozcan –

Naruto emitió un pequeño "oh", al fin sabía la naturaleza de los ataques a los ninjas pero no podía llegar a Konoha diciendo que era Sasuke Uchiha el culpable.

\- Sasuke, los ninjas ¿Se recuperarán? –

El aludido se encogió de hombros, seguramente sí se curarían, no era para tanto.

\- Supongo, unas semanas más –

\- Y ¿Dejarás de hacer eso? – inquirió el rubio, sin saber si se refería a dejar de meter a los ninjas en genjutsus agresivos o dejar de trabajar en la okiya.

Aunque Sasuke dijera que solo servía té y tocaba shamisen a Naruto no terminaba de agradarle la idea de que su amigo fuera foco de las fantasías de decenas de hombres. Vamos que Sasuke era un ninja fuerte y varonil, no podía dar crédito a que no fuera visto de esa manera, además en cualquier momento lo podrían descubrir.

\- Bien, solo les borraré la memoria, no quiero que recuerden que estuvieron aquí o que los atendí, si mi rostro les resulta familiar en algún momento empezarán a atar cabos con las agresiones anteriores y ya tengo suficiente con ser un ex criminal fratricida para agregar que me trasvisto –

Ante lo último Naruto sonrió y rodeó a Sasuke por el hombro.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo dattebayo –

Sasuke agradeció el gesto y de pronto se quedaron sin palabras, lo mejor era que Naruto se marchara, en teoría ningún hombre podía quedarse a dormir en la okiya, de ver salir a un hombre por la mañana el escándalo y desprestigio sería terrible.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de despedirse.

De pronto el cielo tronó y fue cuestión de segundos para que una tormenta azotara la aldea.

Naruto se puso en pie con velocidad digna de la sangre Namikaze y pidió Sasuke un paraguas.

\- Será mejor que me de prisa dattebayo –

Sasuke estaba a punto de entregarle el objeto solicitado cuando estalló un relámpago y se escuchó un estruendo más fuerte que los anteriores, el agua caía a raudales.

\- Puedes – titubeó el Uchiha – puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres –

Naruto se giró sorprendido, después le regaló a Sasuke una sonrisa enorme.

\- Eso suena mejor -

Lluvia, velas, un solo futón y Sasuke en paños menores… espero que este par de tontorrones sepa aprovecharlo.

¿Qué hará Naruto para apartar a Sasuke del mundo de la perdición?

Nos vemos en unos días. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Para escribir el fic leí un poquito sobre geishas, había leído el libro Memorias de una Geisha hace algo de tiempo pero me encontré con que existían ciertos debates acerca de lo que mencionó el escritor y no quise basarme en el relato para escribir esto. En fin, al parecer según las fuentes consultadas los favores sexuales en el mundo de las geishas no son requisito, las geishas venden sus talentos. Son las oiran quienes además de vender sus talentos también realizan favores sexuales.

Agradecería que alguien más entrado en el tema nos pudiera compartir algunas curiosidades.

 **Obi:** En indumentaria, es una faja de tela muy ancha que se lleva sobre el kimono. El obi suele ser muy difícil de colocar por ello siempre se necesita ayuda de un experto. Las geishas llevan el obi amarrado a la espalda, mientras que las oirán (cortesanas de alto rango) lo llevan atado al frente.


	2. Problema ¿Resuelto?

**II**

 **Problema ¿Resuelto?**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

La lluvia no parecía querer menguar. La baja en la temperatura y el suave sonido de las ramas azotadas por el viento sólo lograban que Naruto no parara de temblar abrazándose a sí mismo y por ende alterar el sueño de su compañero con quien compartía tatami e intentaba dormir a su lado derecho.

– ¿Quieres quedarte quieto Naruto? – Sasuke deletreó con firmeza el nombre del rubio, al cual no le dio muy buen presagio, el Uchiha no le llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera un asunto grave.

Pero si alguien podía presumir que no le temía a Uchiha Sasuke ese era Uzumaki Naruto.

– ¡No puedes pedirme eso dattebayo! Hace un frío de los mil demonios, se me están congelando las orejas –

Pero Sasuke sabía que no era el frío lo que hacía que Naruto temblara como gelatina.

– Es verano, estamos a 22 grados, no hace tanto frío –

– Tu lo dices porque tienes sangre fría, como de reptil – replicó el rubio, girándose para encontrarse de frente a Sasuke.

A pesar de que Naruto no podía ver con claridad a Sasuke debido a la oscuridad de la noche y la ausencia de luces en la habitación, bien podía adivinar la silueta de su compañero y sentir la respiración pausada sobre su propio rostro.

– Serás idiota, si tanto frío tienes te hubieras quedado durmiendo con el uniforme puesto –

Y tras la última frase Sasuke se giró dándole de nuevo la espalda al rubio.

Naruto lo meditó unos instantes, claro que no dormiría vestido con el uniforme de chūnin, era demasiado incómodo y la ropa de dormir que le había prestado Sasuke le quedaba de maravilla, no por nada compartían talla, además estaba suavecita y olía delicioso a suavizante y a una fragancia que no podía descifrar pero la relacionaba con Sasuke. Definitivamente no pensaba cambiar su ligera pijama por la ropa incómoda.

Sasuke al ver que Naruto no parecía querer quedarse quieto decidió hacerlo por las malas.

– Ahora que lo pienso – habló el moreno en medio de la oscuridad, ganándose la atención total del Uzumaki – Dicen que cuando hay fantasmas cerca puedes sentir el frío, a veces escucho que las chicas hablan de una tal Kushisake Onna –

Con los pelos de punta, Naruto se aferró a la manta con la que cubrían sus cuerpos, tragó duro, le aterraban los fantasmas pero no pensaba mostrarse asustado frente a Sasuke, quien lucía demasiado sereno. Éste por su parte estaba disfrutando cada temblor de miedo que daba su compañero.

– ¿Kushisake Onna? – Inquirió Naruto.

– Si, dicen que es una mujer con la mitad interior del rostro tapado, usa una máscara como la de Kakashi – Sasuke hizo una pausa y se incorporó para seguir el relato, se acercó un poco más a Naruto hasta que pudo percibir las reacciones de su cuerpo – Si te la encuentras se descubrirá el rostro y verás una boca cortada y sangrienta, ella te preguntará si crees que es hermosa, y no hay escapatoria. Si le dices que no, te asesina en ese instante pero si le dices que sí, saca una navaja y te corta el rostro igual que el de ella, por eso a partir de cierta hora todos nos encerramos sin hacer ruido –

Naruto tragó duro, estaba que moría de miedo, tomó la manta y se tapó dando la espalda a la puerta corrediza.

– Creo que me dio sueño dattebayo, buenas noches Sasuke –

El aludido rodó los ojos, definitivamente Naruto era un niño, solo bastaba con asustarlo para que pudiera dormir de una buena vez. El moreno hizo lo mismo, tomó su parte de la manta y se cubrió hasta la cintura, dio la espalda a su compañero y se dispuso nuevamente a intentar retomar el sueño.

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto habló de nuevo, pues escuchaba unos pasos leves a unos metros, y de lejos le pareció ver la sombra de una mujer de largos cabellos ataviada en una especie de vestido.

– Sasuke, creo que esta fuera de la habitación –

Con notable mal humor Sasuke abrió los ojos y se incorporó de nuevo frotándose los párpados, dormir con Naruto era imposible.

– ¡¿Puedes callarte de una vez usuratonkachi?! –

\- Calla teme, nos va a escuchar. Usa tu sharingan para ver lo que hay fuera –

El moreno se quedó extrañado, no usaría su sharingan, todo era un cuento inventado que esperaba que Naruto se lo tragara pero al parecer el muy tonto se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

– Serás idiota. Te mentí ¿Si? Quería que me dejaras dormir –

– Y tú serás cabrón teme, pero te juro que vi su sombra –

Tras la discusión Naruto le explicó que había escuchado pasos y le describió la silueta que había percibido. Llegaron a un acuerdo en el que Sasuke vería lo que había afuera y si resultaba no ser nada, el rubio dormiría amordazado hasta la mañana siguiente. El Uchiha activó su sharingan y se dispuso a visualizar lo que había fuera de la habitación.

– Mierda ¿Qué demonios? – Exclamó el de vista prodigiosa cuando efectivamente, distinguió una silueta de ropa blanca y cabello largo y oscuro pasear por el jardín.

– ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije bastardo, ahora vendrá a aquí y nos cortará la boca a los dos – Por su parte Naruto estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y se aferraba a los brazos de Sasuke hasta casi enterrarle las uñas.

El mutismo entre los dos ninjas permaneció varios minutos, Uchiha Sasuke jamás mostraría que la visión le estaba causando cierta "incomodidad", como él prefería llamarle.

– ¿Ya se fue? – inquirió el rubio en un susurro casi inaudible.

– Se está acercando – Sin desactivar su sharingan y el rinnegan funcionando en el otro ojo, Sasuke permaneció inmóvil hasta que las uñas afiladas de Naruto apretando sus brazos le escocieron la piel – Grandísimo tonto, eres el ninja más poderoso y le temes a un fantasma – acusó al rubio mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

– Las fuerzas del mas allá son invencibles –

El Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo y a pesar de las quejas y negativas del rubio se puso en pie rumbo a la puerta de la habitación, le demostraría al cabeza hueca de Naruto quién era el ninja más valiente. Aún con su atención en las afueras vislumbró como la silueta paseaba cerca de ellos, efectivamente estaba vestida con una especia de bata color blanco y tenía una cabellera larga, negra y sedosa.

– ¡Qué mierda! – exclamó Sasuke, ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio – Es Orochimaru, olvidaba que es sonámbulo – finalizó dándose un suave masaje en las sienes.

Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa, esa maldita serpiente había logrado hacerle temblar como gelatina.

– En realidad no tenía tanto miedo dattebayo – Naruto dudó un segundo y agregó – No tenía nada de miedo –

Sasuke hizo caso omiso al monólogo que el rubio se empeñaba en recitar y se dejó caer en el lado del tatami, tomó la sábana y se tapó todo el rostro.

– Te dije que dormirías amordazado –

– ¡Pero si tenía razón! ¡¿Yo que iba a saber que era Orochimaru?!

– Entonces cierra la boca y déjame descansar –

Naruto continuó murmurando palabras inteligibles y se acomodó en su propio espacio dando la espalda a Sasuke.

El sueño llegó a los chicos y ni la lluvia ni los relámpagos pudieron interferir en su letargo.

Llegada la mañana y con ella los primeros rayos del sol, Sasuke como de costumbre, se despertó nada más sentir como la luz tocaba sus párpados y como el calor que emitía el astro le acariciaba la piel del rostro, orejas, nuca, espalda, pecho…

Pero algo no andaba bien, él había dormido de frente a la puerta y Naruto era el que le daba la espalda. Aún un poco adormecido recordó que no dormía solo y ese calorcito se debía a que Naruto lo tenía abrazado con brazos y piernas.

Debió prevenirlo, el idiota siempre dormía abrazado de lo primero que encontraba a su lado. Iba a zafarse del "molesto" agarre pero la somnolencia le ganó y por poco se quedaba dormido de nuevo, y seguramente era esa misma somnolencia la que le jugaba una mala pasada y le hacía pensar que el pecho del rubio pegado a su espalda se sentía tremendamente cómodo. Sin embargo hubo algo fuera de lugar que a Sasuke no le gustó para nada, sentía algo raro a la altura de su coxis, una sensación nada agradable como si alguien hubier mojado esa parte de su pijama.

Alarmado el Uchiha entornó los ojos, o Naruto se había meado - del susto que habían pasado o del frío - o el muy guarro y calenturiento se había corrido en sus nalgas mientras dormían. Sasuke no podía más, simplemente la imagen de Naruto frotándose contra su espalda baja era demasiado, pensar que el chico se había corrido usando su cuerpo como consuelo le había enojado, no solo eso, Sasuke se sentía furioso, alterado y extrañamente excitado.

Más molesto consigo mismo por no suprimir los impulsos que el Uzumaki le provocaba decidió salir sigiloso del tatami hacia el baño, ya encerrado dio la espalda a la puerta y recargó sus manos en el lavabo.

– Maldito idiota – refunfuñó para sí.

Siempre era igual, en cualquier situación en la que Naruto estaba envuelto él se veía seriamente afectado, para bien o para mal, aunque generalmente era para bien. Sasuke sabía que por su propia salud física y mental debía mantenerse alejado del idiota de su mejor amigo.

A veces se preguntaba hasta qué grado y en qué sentido el próximo Hokage era capaz de alterarlo y en definitiva concluyó que lo alteraba hasta sobrepasar sus límites y lo alteraba en todos los sentidos posibles. Tanto que gracias al semen de Naruto impregnado en su espalda baja estaba descubriendo que a fin de cuentas no era del todo asexual, porque el único ser vivo capaz de excitarle con algo tan vulgar y a una velocidad impresionante tenía nombre, apellido, seis marcas en las mejillas y escasez de masa encefálica.

Pero el Uchiha sabía que no debía prolongar la tortura pensando en Naruto porque sus bolas ya estaban doliendo, así que sin preámbulos y sin pensar mucho se bajó el pantalón del pijama hasta las rodillas y se recargó en el lavabo con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda – recién estrenada – se encargaba de apretar fuerte el miembro rígido que rogaba por atención.

Lo había hecho pocas veces pero el movimiento era instintivo, rodeó fuerte todo el tronco y se dedicó a hacer un suave movimiento de arriba abajo, sentía como la piel le descubría la sensible punta que exploró durante algunos instantes y poco a poco el cúmulo de sensaciones fue tan inmenso que un leve gemido se le escapó de los labios.

Un poco más y casi terminaba, la traicionera mente de Sasuke de pronto viajó hasta el recuerdo de hacía unos minutos, en los que sintió el nacimiento de sus nalgas empapado en un líquido espeso y tibio, y se sentía bien. Cuando recordó también quién era el causante de su estado se preguntó si Naruto habría frotado por mucho tiempo su polla contra su trasero, si solo se había logrado estimular la punta o si había osado en restregarle todo el falo, o si quizás Naruto se había corrido al sentir como sus redondas nalgas le envolvían el miembro moreno.

– Usuratonkachi –

Más caliente y con una excitación palpitante en sus zonas erógenas Sasuke advirtió peligro, se iba acorrer pensando en cómo Naruto había usado su trasero para masturbarse. Iba a derramarse, estaba tan atolondrado que incluso le pareció escuchar la ronca voz de su amigo llamarle por su nombre mientras enterraba su duro falo entre sus glúteos.

Se mordió el labio para no gemir y los ojos los tenía cerrados desde hacía rato. Finalmente logró correrse y su mano se vio empapada por la misma sustancia que había tocado su espalda hacía unos minutos antes.

– Sasuke –

Y cuando el aludido escuchó de nuevo su nombre y abrió los ojos por el reflejo vio a un sorprendido Naruto con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

El moreno se giró de la sorpresa y se sintió un total perdedor cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba con los pantalones en las rodillas, su polla en la mano y frente a él, su mejor amigo vistiendo su pijama que lucía notablemente húmeda de la parte delantera.

Después de quince minutos Sasuke se rehusaba a salir del baño.

– Sasuke! Déjame entrar no es para tanto –

Bajo la ducha el moreno se negaba a salir - no por vergüenza - se auto convencía, sino porque repentinamente había decidido que quería tomar un baño y lo primero que hizo después de reaccionar fue estamparle la puerta en la cara a su amigo y asegurarla por dentro.

– ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer afuera! –

Escuchó el rubio del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡No voy a cagar en el jardín, bastardo! –

Sasuke recordó que lo que más lograba avergonzarlo no eran sus acciones propiamente, sino la vergüenza ajena que le producía el idiota del Uzumaki, con ese grito al menos un par de personas ya lo habrían escuchado. Se dio por vencido, Naruto no desistiría. Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y se encontró al rubio pegado la puerta.

– Pasa –

Cuando Naruto salió del baño encontró a Sasuke de espaldas, hurgando en sus cajones de ropa, el moreno estaba vestido con un jinbei* azul marino.

– Sasuke – llamó el rubio intentando tener la atención del aludido, cosa que no logró.

Sasuke siguió buscando entre sus muebles, a pesar de que escuchó su nombre una vez, continuó sin dar el rostro al rubio. Intuitivo más que racional Naruto entendió de inmediato la razón del comportamiento del Uchiha. Cuando estuvo seguro rió a carcajadas y eso fue lo único que pudo hacer que Sasuke le encarara.

– ¿De qué te ríes subnormal? –

– Vamos Sasuke no es para tanto, todos nos hemos hecho pajas alguna vez –

– Eres un maniaco –

– ¡Hey! – exclamó Naruto.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia la entrepierna del rubio.

– ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Quiero esos pantalones limpios, dobe –

– Lo siento Sasuke pero ¡Por Rikudō Sennin! Soy joven, sano y tengo dentro a Kurama. Cuando coincidimos y se nos elevan las hormonas es desesperante dattebayo. Sobre todo en primavera, estamos en verano pero hace poco pasó la primavera así que… –

 _– No me culpes de tus perversiones enano –_

– Ya Kurama, deja de interrumpir cuando estoy hablando –

El moreno rodó los ojos.

 _Genial_ pensó _ahora se une un bijū a la conversación_

– Estoy de acuerdo con Kurama – exclamó el moreno.

Naruto solo soltó una risa nerviosa y con una mano se frotó los cabellos.

– Bueno, bueno, quita esa cara teme ¿Acaso tu nunca has despertado _alegre_ por las mañanas? Aunque alegre no es la mejor palabra, es solo un eu – Naruto puso semblante serio y se llevó el índica a la barbilla, intentaba recordar la palabra que había aprendido hace poco – eu, euuu –

– Eufemismo –

– Si, eso, eufemismo –

El Uchiha continuó con su rostro impasible y no dio respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto. Éste le vio serio, después preocupado y se acercó poco a poco a Sasuke, cuando el moreno lo sintió demasiado cerca se giró hasta darle nuevamente la espalda y empezó a doblar unas prendas de ropa.

– Sí dobe, pocas veces, pero no soy tan guarro para correrme contigo –

Si Sasuke había querido omitir tocar el punto lo acababa de estropear. Al rubio se le subieron los colores al rostro, eso se había escuchado muy poco heterosexual.

– No me corrí contigo bastado, deja de pensar que le gustas a todo el mundo –

Si había algo que a Sasuke no debían de tocarle ese era su orgullo. El moreno se giró con el uniforme chūnin en su mano y encaró de nuevo a su compañero.

– No te corriste conmigo, idiota ¡Te corriste sobre mí! –

Y en esa ocasión a Naruto se le fueron las palabras y fue el turno de las mejillas de Sasuke para tornarse color granate.

– Lo, lo siento – Dijo el rubio apenado – Yo, no quería dattebayo, es solo que – el rubio interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos para girarlos hacia otro lugar.

Sasuke estaba con la mirada desviada y aún sostenía la ropa del Uzumaki. Quizás, solo quizás la parte más retorcida de su mente le había indicado que muy dentro de él le daba cierto morbo ser objeto de las fantasías del ninja más fuerte del mundo.

– Olvídalo –

– Pero teme, cuando te diste cuenta ¡Fuiste a hacerte una paja! –

– ¡Cállate usuratonkachi! –

– Lo sabía, lo sabía, tú eres el maldito pervertido dattebayo, si Sakura-chan supiera –

– Te mato idiota, juro que te mato –

Sasuke le arrojó las ropas al rubio y éste supo que la amenaza iba en serio. Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto comenzó a sonreir, hasta que la sonrisa se convirtió en una contagiosa carcajada que terminó haciendo reír a su amigo.

– De verdad, pasaron muchas cosas raras dattebayo –

– Tienes razón –

Después de que el rubio se vistiera la hora de despedida se hizo inevitable, realmente ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós porque significaba que dejarían de verse por algunos meses, pero Naruto encontró una solución.

– Te traeré la ropa limpia mañana muy temprano –

Sasuke aceptó la propuesta, al menos sabían que se verían al día siguiente.

– ¿Qué escribirás en el informe? – inquirió el moreno.

– Confía en mí – respondió Naruto dibujando una sonrisa amplia.

– Eso es lo que temo. Intenta no ser visto por nadie –

– Vengo preparado teme –

Naruto sacó un kunai marcado y lo mostró a Sasuke.

– ¿El Hiraishin no Jutsu? – preguntó tras reconocer el tipo de kunai.

El rubio asintió orgulloso.

– Logré dominar la técnica del Nidaime y de papá –

Por respuesta Naruto obtuvo una mueca de Sasuke, una mueca que él sabía era una sonrisa.

– Bien, iré a desayunar –

Cuando Sasuke se dio la media vuelta Naruto llamó su atención pronunciando su nombre.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás en la aldea? –

– Un par de semanas más, quizás –

El rubio sonrió un poco triste y Sasuke se percató de ello, extrañamente una sensación de hormigueo y felicidad se le disipó por el cuerpo. Era importante para alguien, era importante para Naruto.

– ¿Te gustaría entrenar un día de estos – le preguntó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke le respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, más alegre; le gustaría que Sasuke se quedara en Konoha pero sabía que Sasuke aún no estaba preparado para reintegrarse, los dolores de su pasado habían sido fuertes y él no era nadie para obligarlo a permanecer en un lugar. Alguna vez escuchó que hogar es el lugar donde están las personas que piensan en ti, y él siempre pensaba en su amigo, Sasuke siempre tendría su hogar en Konoha.

Tras haberse despedido y que Naruto se encontró finalmente en su departamento pensó seriamente en la cuestión de la herencia de Sasuke. Ciertamente la aldea no tenía dinero suficiente, la guerra los había dejado fritos y regresar la herencia de Sasuke no iba a ser fácil aunque el luchara por ello, así que se puso a buscar en alternativas para que Sasuke pudiera subsistir adecuadamente, al menos hasta que la economía se estabilizara y el Uchiha aceptara pago por misiones.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba más que feliz, tras haber pasado la noche investigando algunos datos curiosos había encontrado la solución y para eso era preferible convertirse en Hokage lo más rápido posible, de esa manera podía proteger a su amigo y aunque estaba consciente de que quizás, el chico no aceptaría tan fácilmente lo convencería, Sasuke terminaría cediendo.

Se convertiría en su danna.

* * *

 **Jinbei** : El jinbei se usa en verano como un pijama o como ropa para estar por casa. Consiste en una especie de camisa fina ancha con mangas un poco más abajo de los codos que se ata tanto dentro como fuera de la camisa y un pantalón corto a juego. Los jinbei tradicionales están hechos de cáñamo o de algodón y están teñidos de un color uniforme.

 **Danna** : Se trata de un protector y podría decirse que es el equivalente al esposo de una geisha (ya que estas no pueden casarse), el danna subvenciona parte de su educación y se encarga de proporcionarle ayudas económicas a cambio de recibir especial atención por parte de ella. El danna suele ser mayor que la geisha, y suelen ser hombres con un alto cargo en una empresa o jefes de ésta. Los servicios que proporcione la geisha empadronada dependerán del acuerdo al que han llegado ambos: puede haber relaciones sexuales por medio o no.


	3. Fuera de la okiya

Está pequeña especie de epílogo no estaba planeado pero lo hice porque el día que finalicé el fic coincidió con la fecha del cumpleaños de Sasuke. Aunque no lo pude subir el mismo día es mi humilde regalo para Sasukín.

 **III**

 **Fuera de la okiya**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Desde lejos se podía ver la Torre Hokage envuelta en rayos resplandecientes y un aura púrpura envolverla. Hacía apenas un par de días que Naruto había asumido el cargo de Hokage y ya había sufrido un atentado.

Alarmados los ANBU corrieron a toda prisa para atacar al culpable, sin embargo quedaron petrificados cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

– Un paso más y mueren –

Uchiha Sasuke apuntaba con su katana a los ANBU, detrás de él, sentado tras el escritorio de la oficina de Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto destellaba chispas eléctricas.

– ¡Teme! No amenaces a mis ANBU –

– ¡Cállate! –

– Chicos, gracias pero no pasa nada, Sasuke solo está un poco alterado ¿Verdad Sasuke? –

El Hokage fue totalmente ignorado por el Uchiha.

– Tengo un asunto que tratar con su Hokage –

Naruto pidió que los dejaran a solas, los ANBU reticentes no tuvieron opción más que obedecer las órdenes de su superior.

Cuando se encontraron solos Sasuke se acercó al rubio, enojado, con el sharingan activado y el rinnegan amenazando con atacar.

– ¿Qué estabas pensando pedazo de idiota? –

A pesar de que el moreno le siguió reclamando algunas cosas Naruto solo estaba absorto en los bellos ojos heterocromáticos de su compañero, sabía que el día llegaría.

Tras haber sido ascendido a Hokage ya podía solicitar a la dueña de la okiya ser el danna de Sasuke porque, por lo que sabía, Sasuke no había dejado de ser oficialmente una geisha así que aprovecharía los huecos legales del mundo de las geishas para convencer a Sasuke de que lo más conveniente era que él, Uzumaki Naruto Hokage de Konohagakure fuera su danna y así poder ofrecerle algo de dinero, de esa forma el moreno podría quedarse en la aldea; había pasado buen tiempo para que Sasuke superara poco a poco los traumas del pasado.

También sabía que Sasuke, como buen Uchiha, respetaba enormemente las tradiciones así que si hacía las cosas como debía no habría problema alguno que le impidiera convertirse en su protector.

– Sasuke, el contrato entre el candidato a danna y la geisha no puede ser directo, necesito a la okasan –

– ¿No entiendes idiota? No quiero ningún danna –

– La okasan me evaluó y concluyó que soy un candidato apto –

El ojo de Sasuke comenzó a temblar.

– Deja de llamar okasan a Orochimaru –

– A él le agrada – respondió Naruto, agregando después una sonrisa.

– No estoy obligado a aceptar –

– Piénsalo Sasuke, le debes mucho a la oka, digo, a Orochimaru –

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, no le debía nada a esa serpiente.

– No le debo absolutamente nada –

– Sasuke, te mantuvo dos años y medio –

– Porque quería mi cuerpo, idiota –

– Te ayudó en la guerra y te dio trabajo bien remunerado a pesar de que lo mataste –

El moreno se separó unos centímetros, ahora resultaba que le debía dinero y favores al rastrero de Orochimaru, pensaba que el rubio era idiota pero eso sobrepasaba sus límites, cayó más en la cuenta cuando Naruto siguió hablando.

– Lo mataste dos veces –

– Una – interrumpió el Uchiha y el Hokage lo vio extrañado – la segunda fue Itachi –

– ¿Lo ves? –

– Ni siquiera lo matamos, lo sellamos – aclaró Sasuke.

Naruto movió su mano de un lado a otro restándole importancia.

– Como sea, es casi lo mismo –

– No necesito dinero –

– No tienes dinero – aseguró el rubio – no hay trabajo para los ninjas y la aldea está en deuda contigo pero aún no se recupera –

Sasuke dudó un poco, la verdad era que necesitaba dinero y mucho, ya no podía ir a la okiya a menos que usara un henge, en esos años había crecido mucho y su cuerpo se había ensanchado así que la idea de volver a ponerse los mismos kimonos estaba desechada.

– De acuerdo, pero no te consideres mi danna, esto será un préstamos de amigos, te lo pagaré a la primera oportunidad –

– No Sasuke, no debes pagarle nada a tu danna, está en el libro –

Sasuke no tenía idea de qué libro hablaba.

– No insistas dobe, no soy una geisha y tú no eres mi danna –

– Sasuke, no seas irrespetuoso. Bien, Orochimaru se veía muy apresurado por que saldara tu deuda así que es mejor que firmemos el contrato de una buena vez –

El Hokage buscó entre los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un par de hojas impresas.

– ¿El contrato? –

El rubio afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras preparaba la tinta y la pluma.

– Si, tenemos que dejar en claro algunas cosas, pero para eso necesito a la okasan, debemos respetar las tradiciones, el trato no puede ser directo ya te lo dije –

Sasuke se debatía seriamente en sumar otro homicidio de Hokage a su lista.

– Dame eso – el moreno arrebató el par de hojas al Uzumaki tras sentir como su paciencia se agotaba.

Pasaron varios minutos, el rubio vio que la expresión del rostro del Uchiha cambió de forma drástica y dada la inexpresividad de su compañero; algo grueso había pasado para que se permitiera poner esa cara.

– ¿Qué sucede dattebayo? –

– ¿Qué significa esto? – inquirió Sasuke mostrando el contrato a Naruto.

El Hokage leyó detenidamente, la verdad no tenía idea, había descargado el contrato de internet y tal cual lo imprimió. Cuando supo de qué se trataba empezó a reír nervioso.

– Esto yo, descargué el contrato y no lo leí antes pero, supongo que tenemos que responderlo, digo, no podemos dejar espacios en blanco, no podemos firmar acuerdos con espacios en blanco dattebayo –

El Uchiha dudó unos minutos, Naruto era el idiota más grande del mundo, si la aldea sobrevivía un par de años a su mandato sería mucho. Pero a Sasuke le preocupaba más llenar la casilla, esa que pedía especificar si entre el danna y la geisha habría relaciones sexuales.

– ¿Si te corres a mi lado mientras duermo cuenta como sexo? –

– No creo – respondió el rubio. Sasuke iba a llenar con la respuesta negativa pero cuando dirigió la pluma hacia el papel la mano de Naruto detuvo la suya – Espera teme –

– ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que quieres follarme –

– ¡No! – respondió rápido el Uzumaki, _no sé_ , quiso responder – pero si se diera el caso en que pasara de nuevo lo de la otra vez y tú me demandaras por violación y encontraran mi ADN en tu ropa… –

– Ya dobe, no te demandaré mientras no te pases, que estupidez –

– Mejor ponle que sí – Sasuke vio a Naruto, el rubio sonreía como tonto – para evitar algún problema – agregó el actual Hokage.

El moreno sintió que el calor le abrasaba las mejillas, el pecho y más debajo de la cintura, decidido a salir lo antes posible de la torre llevó la pluma hacia el papel y marcó la casilla que decía _Sí._

* * *

Bien chicas y chicos esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, quizás algo crack pero se trata del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y de Sasuke Uchiha, el que ya sabemos que no está muy cuerdo, así que cuando los juntas cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Quiero agradecer a Luna YinYang que me echó porras cuando volví a escribir fanfics. Eres una linda, gracias.

Y gracias a todos por leer y a quienes me dejaron review, espero que lo que hago con tanto cariño logre entretenerlos y causarles emociones al menos por un ratito

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
